


The Dimension Division

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Evil, Funny, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron meet themselves from different dimensions.
Relationships: Evil Harry/ Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Dimension Division

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this crack-fic, I hope you enjoy it. If you like the fic make sure to leave kudos and comments!

Chapter one  
\-----------------

It was a morning like any other. Harry was sitting at the great hall next to his best friends, Hermione and Ron, while he gobbled up his breakfast. 

All was normal, or so Harry had thought.  
In the middle of Harry and Ron’s contest to see who could stuff the most bacon in their mouths, a boy ran in the hall and started whispering to all his friends. 

Suddenly the entirety of Hogwarts (sans Ron) was more interested in what he had to say than their breakfasts. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to get ahold of the news; three unregistered students and a female Voldemort were in the potions room. 

Harry poked Ron and Hermione.  
“Do you think this is true?” he asked his best friends.

Ron shrugged, still loading bacon into his un-human mouth. 

“I think we should check it out anyway,” said Hermione  
“What do you think Harry?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Harry replied.

The two looked pointedly at Ron, who had not been listening to anything they had been saying as he was still shoveling bacon in his mouth.

Ron gulped down the thirty or so pieces of meat and started to speak.  
“Um, yeah, I agree with Hermione,” said Ron. 

Harry and Hermione shared an exasperated sigh. 

They quickly finished breakfast and went down to the potions room. They crouched behind a stray cauldron and started to eavesdrop. 

Harry could see four people arguing with Mcgonagall, a girl with messy black hair and glasses most like his own, a boy with frizzy hair and a very heavy book bag, an orange-haired girl with freckles who was eating bacon out of a ziplock, and Voldemort, who was wearing a blond wig and stylish witch robes. 

“What do you mean you’ve been at Hogwarts for five years, nobody has seen you before” Mcgonagall shouted at the crew.  
“I defeated Lord Voldemorta!” Yelled the messy-haired girl, who pushed up her bangs to reveal her Star-shaped scar. “If you don't know who I am then you’ve been living under a rock!” 

“Lord Voldemorta?” said Hermione  
“Star-shaped scar?” said Harry  
“Bacon!?” said Ron angrily, eyeing the red-head girl’s zip lock. 

They both looked at the clueless Ron and sighed.

“What!?” he asked a little too loudly.

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please vacate the backside of the cauldron,” Said Mcgonagall, rubbing her temple. They did as they were told and stood up from behind the pot. 

“You three come here and listen to their stories,” continued the professor “I am in dire need of a massage” She strode through the door and theft them alone. 

Hermione took out a note pad and a quill and began to ask questions. 

“What are your names?” she asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

“Harriet Potter,” said the girl with the star-shaped scar.

“Ronnie Weasley,” said the girl with the bacon

“Harold Granger,” said the frizzy-haired boy who also had a notepad and quill.

Harry looked taken aback.

“But, but, If you’re a Granger,” Stuttered Harry, pointing at Harold “And you’re a Weasley” he continued pointing at the bacon girl “and you’re a Potter, then are we all related?”

“I don’t think so,” said Harold “I’m an only child”

“I only have six siblings,” said Ronnie, crossing them off on her freckled fingers “Willa, Charlotte, Perseus, the twins Frederica and Georgina, and my younger brother, Guinevere”

“My parents died when I was one, they didn’t exactly have time to start churning out babies,” said Harriet coldly.

Harry looked awkwardly at the girl.

“Um, same? Dead parents high five?” he asked, raising his hand.

Harriet glared at him.  
Harry quickly lowered said hand. 

Hermione scribbled down said information before preceding with other questions. 

“Can you list any further family members?” asked Hermione.

“I have my dad, Marian, and my mom, Berta,” said Harold

“I have my dad Mollen and my mom Artura,”

“And my dead mum was called James and my dead Dad was Lilian”

Hermione ignored Harriet’s annoying behavior and scribbled down the info.

“From the information I have gained so far, I have reason to believe you are from another dimension,” said Hermione, breaking the news.

They gasped. Voldemorta, who was bathing her feet in a bubbling cauldron whistled. 

“I knew you’d get there!” she said gleefully. 

“Now, one of you come here and rub my feet, tut, tut” she ordered.

“Not it,” said Hermione

“Not it,” said Harriet.

“Not it,” said Harry

“Not it,” said Ronnie

“Not it,” said Harold

“Aw man!” said Ron, who started walking towards Voldemorta at a snail's pace.

Snape burst into the dungeon, looking triumphant. 

“Twenty million points from Gryffindor” he exclaimed.

The entirety of the room gasped, except Voldemorta, who cackled.

“But professor!” argued harry.

“No Potter,” Said the git known as Severus Snape “dressing up as Slytherins with your friends has serious consequences.”

Harry looked confused, when had he, Hermione, or Ron ever dressed up as Slytherins?

McGonagall opened the door and escorted in the Slytherin twin versions of the golden trio.

She left before any of the slack-jawed Gryffindors or Snape could say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave kudos and comment!


End file.
